Una sóla esperanza
by rho-09
Summary: Jenny salva de nuevo a la Tierra de una terrible amenaza sin embargo queda totalmente dañada y sin fuerzas y la dra.Wakeman trata de recuperarla pero nada se podía hacer, pero quizás todavía exista una esperanza para recuperar de nuevo a xj9...
1. ¿El fin?

**Una sóla esperanza**

**Capítulo 1**

**¿El fin?**

Sucedió todo aquel día... la Tierra había agotado ya sus últimas esperanzas para detenerlo y parecía que todo llegaría a su fin pronto, sólo faltaba el momento preciso en que la destruiría. Todas las defensas de la Tierra habían caído, desde el ejército, incluso la Patrulla Aérea o Patrulla de los Cielos que defendía también a la Tierra con todas sus armas disponibles, pero ya nada se pudo hacer. Ante los momentos de tensión del mundo, apareció entonces quizá la última esperanza de la Tierra, en la que nadie quizá había pensado nunca. Se dirigía hacia su objetivo a toda velocidad y con sus armas listas para incluso hasta dar la vida pues para eso había sido hecha, para defender a la Tierra de cualquier amenaza.

Todo el mundo depositó su esperanza en aquella desconocida al ver que ya nada se podía hacer y que incluso estaban al pendiente de ella. Sólo era cuestión de esperar para algunos, y entonces... un gran resplandor cubrió casi todo el cielo y entonces ocurrió una gran explosión y todo llegó a su fin: la Tierra estaba otra vez a salvo gracias a ella; sin embargo, dicha explosión la envió a toda velocidad directo a la Tierra.

Se impactó brutalmente en un campo lleno de pasto y aparentemente tranquilo cerca de una larga carretera que estaba por ahí cerca, ocasionando que se produjera un gran cráter en el suelo que rompió con el silencio de aquel lugar; y no vivía nadie en dicho lugar.

Luego comenzó a moverse un poco pero estaba totalmente débil, sin energía y sin fuerzas para levantarse por sí sola. Estaba completamente dañada y parecía que todo iba a acabarse...

- Puedo levantarme, aún no será ese día...

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y luego, en un último intento por ponerse de pié, agotó totalmente su energía y se apagó su sistema y ya no respondía, quedándose sola con la pura vegetación que la rodeaba y quedando completamente inerte su cuerpo.

Después de una calma relativa a los alrededores y una hora después, se oyen unos pasos acercándose al lugar del impacto.

- ¡Xj-9!. - dijo una voz materna

Se sorprendió al ver que nunca había visto a su creación tan dañada, incluso había creído que la explosión no la podía haber dañado tanto pues tenía una excelente armadura y todo. Al instante, tomó unos aparatos que tenía y la checó, y definitivamente tuvo que llevársela a su laboratorio, si la quería recuperar lo antes posible…


	2. Shut down

Bien, este es mi primer fic de _My Life As A Teenage Robot_, y bueno aquí esta el capítulo 2 y espero que les guste. Y también espero pronto subir los demás capítulos.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_**Shut down**_

En su laboratorio, después de largos minutos reconstruyéndola de nuevo, finalmente la preparó para conectarla al generador; ahora fue sólo cuestión de esperar a que se recuperará y que siguiera su vida igual que antes, aguardando y revisando los planes maestros de su creación. Pero aún tenía esperanzas, incluso no le pasaba por su cabeza construir otra modelo diferente que siguiera con el propósito de la robot en caso de que no despertará, pero eso era algo imposible que sucediera y por ahora la Tierra está en paz de nuevo.

Pocos minutos después, cerca del generador donde estaba conectada, la pantalla mostró el status del sistema actualmente...

- No puede ser posible, eso es ilógico. - dijo la científica, mirando en la pantalla el status del sistema - Hay pocas probabilidades de que esto salga así.

Y luego otra vez reestructuró a la robot; solamente estaba reestructurado su cuerpo metálico pero no reaccionaba. Después, la científica otra vez la conectó al generador y espero otros pocos minutos.

- Ya hice todo lo que pude y ahora sí no debe salir nada mal; nunca me había pasado esto y es algo extraño de que xj-9 no responda.

Luego miró la hora que era y, de repente, no más de un minuto, la pantalla mostró el status del sistema...

Al día siguiente, después de como cualquier otro día agitado en la escuela, los amigos de Jenny deciden ir a visitarla y para saber porqué había faltado ese día a la secundaria.

- No lo sé pero siento de que este día ha sido muy tranquilo... - dijo el chico pelirrojo

- ¿Muy tranquilo?... ¿lo dices por Jenny?. - preguntó el otro chico

- No precisamente - dijo el muchacho -. Creo que aún así falta algo de acción ¬¬! - pensó.

- Yo creo que si faltó a la secundaria debería tener un buen motivo para faltar. - dijo, con entusiasmo

- ¿Crees que haya sido por la batalla de ayer, de que casi destruyen a la Tierra?.

- Claro que no; Jenny es la mejor de todas y no creo que fuera por eso, ella saldría ilesa de lo de ayer y sólo necesitaría reestructurar su estructura metálica.

Después, junto con ellos, los acompaña en su camino Tuck, que casi no falta en muchas ocasiones.

- Hola, chicos - dijo Tuck, acompañándolos -¿a dónde van?.

- Ha visitar a Jenny, Tuck. - dijo su hermano.

- Oh, eso es genial; ¿puedo acompañarlos?, yo también quiero ir a verla cómo esta.

- Ya lo estás haciendo ¬¬! - respondió Brad

- Jenny se encuentra bien, Tuck - dijo Sheldon -; sólo vamos a ir de visita.

- Oh... ¿y entonces porqué hoy no habido monstruos destruyendo Tremorton?, yo digo que eso no se ve todos los días, oh esperaría mejor un ataque de Vexus, pero hoy tuvo que ser un día diferente a todos - dijo Tuck, un poco convencido.

- Creo que sin Jenny, estaríamos todavía peor, Tuck. - dijo Brad

- ¿Qué? - dijo Sheldon -; Jenny es una robot, lo cual hace que sea diferente a nosotros; ¿saben a lo que me refiero?.

- Realmente creo que no - dijo Brad, como pensando más bien en otra cosa-, y todavía pienso en los exámenes de hoy en los que no salí muy bien como siempre y en los que se aproximan; qué flojera el estudio.

- Pues yo no sé de esos temas ni sé a lo qué te estás refiriendo, pero Jenny siempre estará protegiéndonos - dijo Tuck.

- A eso era precisamente en parte a lo que me refería - pensó Sheldon -. Definitivamente tienes razón, Tuck. - dijo Sheldon

- ¿La tengo?.

- Así es. - dijo Sheldon

- ¿Han notado de que este viaje se nos ha hecho algo largo?. - preguntó Brad

- O.o!.

Cuando ellos llegan por fin, uno de ellos toca la puerta.

- Espero que más al rato podamos ir un rato a Mezmers. - dijo Sheldon, pensando en estar con Jenny

- Sólo faltaría de que no podamos pasar a ver a Jenny. - dijo Brad

- Claro que no, eso no va a pasar. - dijo Sheldon

- Pero como quiera siempre existe una solución. - dijo Brad

Pero nadie responde y no se abre la puerta; Tuck intenta abrir normalmente la puerta pero nota que se encontraba cerrada con llave.

- Creo que está cerrada y ahorita no atienden ninguna visita. - dijo Tuck

- Entonces creo que será a mi estilo. - dijo Brad - Andando.

Brad se dirige para subirse hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación de Jenny y poder entrar de una manera "más fácil" como a veces lo hace, mientras que Tuck y Sheldon sólo lo miran cómo se sube, y luego ellos van tras él para seguirlo.

- Sabía que iba a ser de esa manera - dijo Tuck -; a mí también se me hubiera ocurrido.

- Vamos. - dijo Brad

Cuando por fin ellos llegan y entran en la habitación, no se encontraba nadie y además todo estaba cómo antes.

- ¿En dónde está Jenny?. - se preguntó Sheldon

- Al parecer creo que esto no es normal. - dijo Tuck, mirando la habitación

- Vengan, vamos a buscarla. - dijo Sheldon

Los tres salieron de la habitación por la puerta y entonces empezaron a buscarla. Luego, cuando iban bajando las escaleras, miran que la sra. Wakeman sale de su laboratorio.

- ¿Sra. Wakeman?. - dijo Brad, algo extrañado

- No, es un fantasma ¬¬!. - respondió Tuck

- ¿Pero qué?... ¿qué andan haciendo ustedes aquí? - preguntó la científica, sorprendida

- Veníamos sólo a buscar a Jenny.

- Sí, y no la encontramos en su habitación.

La sra. Wakeman no contestó nada y sólo mostraba en su rostro desánimo, lo cual notaron muy pronto.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo con Jenny?. - preguntó Sheldon

- No, no ocurre nada. - dijo la sra. Wakeman, que tenia bajada su mirada al suelo como "derrotada"

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que sucede?. - preguntó de nuevo Sheldon

- Entiendo de que quieran ver a Jenny, pero creo que eso no va a poderse, chicos.

- ¿Y porqué no podemos venir a verla? - preguntó ahora Tuck -; no creo que le haya pasado algo muy malo por lo de ayer.

- Mejor vendremos mañana a visitarla...

- No, no pueden y será mejor que ya se vayan ahora mismo- dijo la sra. Wakeman, perdiendo la paciencia y queriendo que ya se fueran-; eso es lo único que pueden hacer

- ¿Y porqué?. - preguntó Brad

- Adolescentes ¬¬!. - pensó la sra. Wakeman - Tal vez más tarde lo sabrán, y ahora ya pueden irse. - dijo la sra. Wakeman

- Porqué siento que nos trata de ocultar algo y no quiera decirnos nada de Jenny. - dijo Sheldon

- Qué quieres que te diga de xj-9; simplemente no pueden verla ahora. - dijo la sra. Wakeman, empezando a molestarse

- ¿Qué es lo que hacía en su laboratorio antes de salir?. - preguntó Sheldon, queriendo saber qué pasaba con Jenny pues no le parecia que fuera esto normal

Y como la dra. Wakeman vio que nunca iban a terminar de hablar, entonces por fin se los dijo.

- A xj-9 ya no van a poder verla. - dijo la dra. Wakeman, comenzando a desanimarse un poco

- ¿Qué?. - dijo Sheldon, extrañado

- ¿Y eso porqué?. - dijo Tuck

- Verán... , después de muchas horas en mi laboratorio, intente reactivar de nuevo a Jenny. Reestructuré, en mi laboratorio, completamente a Jenny, pero su sistema por dentro se encontraba todavía más dañado, lo cual la hice casi completamente para que estuviera como antes. Sin embargo, xj-9 no respondió cómo lo había previsto y ya nada pude hacer. Puse todo mi esfuerzo en recuperarla, pero... xj-9 ya no responde ni volverá a ser como antes: eso fue lo que sucedió.

- Pero... - dijo Tuck, comenzando a desanimarse - entonces ya no volveremos a verla...

- ¡Eso no puede ser! - exclamó Sheldon -; no puede ser así tan fácil.

- Intenté todo lo que pude y ya no es posible recuperarla.

- ¿Porqué todo lo bueno se termina de repente en un instante? - se preguntó Tuck -; yo que quería estar otra vez con ella.

- Por favor, Tuck - dijo Brad -. ¿Entonces ya no es posible recuperarla?. - preguntó Brad

- No.

- Pues yo todavía no pierdo la esperanza en que sí se pueda recuperar a Jenny de nuevo. - dijo Sheldon, decidido

- Pero eso es imposible; hice todo lo que pude y aún así no respondió.

- ¿Intentará ahora con alguna de las xj que tiene?. - preguntó Brad

- Claro que no...

- Porqué mejor entonces no me presta a Jenny para ver si puedo yo reactivarla de nuevo.

- ¿Tú?. - preguntó la sra. Wakeman

- Sí, pero necesito también los planos maestros. Yo la recuperaré en mi pequeño taller.

- Creo que eso no se va a poder. - dijo la sra. Wakeman

- ¿Ah?... ¿y porqué no?... ¿qué tiene de malo?. - preguntó Sheldon, extrañado

- Porque simplemente no quiero prestar a xj-9 porque yo ya lo intenté todo para recuperarla; ¿me oíste? - dijo la sra. Wakeman -, y ahora es mejor de que se vayan.

- De ninguna manera - dijo Sheldon, empezando a irritarse un poco -; yo sé lo que le estoy diciendo. Yo haré lo posible por recuperar a Jenny...

- Pero eso ya es imposible. - respondió la sra. Wakeman, comenzando a perder la paciencia

- Confié en mí; no creo que sea así de fácil para derribar a Jenny, y por eso sólo le pido que me la preste por unos días para recuperarla de nuevo.

- Definitivamente no.

- ¿Acaso no confía en mí?.

- ¿Confiar en ti?; ¿un adolescente que se cree que sabe mucho y que dice que puede recuperar a xj-9 y que pierde su tiempo de esta manera?. - dijo algo sarcástica

- Yo puedo recuperarla. - dijo Sheldon, molesto

- No lo creo; yo ya hice lo que tenia que hacerle a xj-9...

- ¿Y entonces porqué no pudo recuperarla?. - preguntó Sheldon

- Qué tratas de decirme; ¿qué soy una de esas científicas que no saben lo que hacen?.

- Sólo présteme a Jenny y yo la recuperaré en pocos días, eso es lo único que le pido!!.

- Sheldon, mejor ya vámonos - dijo Brad, temiendo una discusión fuerte

- Ya te dije que no y es mejor que se vayan ahora.

- No puede hacerle eso a xj-9. - dijo Sheldon

- Yo no le he hecho nada malo a Jenny, incluso hice lo que pude para recuperarla...

- Pues yo creo que no y por eso quiero que me la preste para recuperarla por completo.

- Claro que no...

- Pero...

- ¡Ya basta! - gritó Tuck -; están comenzando a asustarme.

- Tiene razón - dijo la sra. Wakeman, dirigiéndolos a la salida -; ahora pueden irse. Adiós.

Y la sra. Wakeman cierra la puerta, dejándolos afuera.

- Qué bueno que ya terminó la discusión. - se dijo Brad

- Pues eso como quiera no me detendrá en recuperar de nuevo a Jenny - dijo Sheldon, decidido

- Pero la sra. Wakeman te ha dicho que no puede prestar a xj-9 porque ella ya hizo todo lo que pudo por Jenny.

- Incluso se molestaría si te ve de nuevo. - dijo Tuck, con un poco de miedo

- Eso no me importa, mi querida Jenny me necesita, y aún que sea lo último que haga la recuperaré de nuevo.

- ¿Pero entonces cómo piensas hacerle?. - preguntó Brad

- Lo difícil será traerme a Jenny y sus planos maestros hasta mi taller... tendré que pensarlo por unos días, pero yo la recuperaré de regreso, en eso tengo plena fe.

- Pues eso será muy difícil. - dijo Brad

- Sí, pero no imposible. - respondió Sheldon - Yo voy a recuperarla de nuevo. ¿Qué dicen chicos?, me apoyarán de seguro ¿verdad?.

- Ahhhh... creo que... se hace algo tarde... - respondió Brad para cambiar el tema

- ¡Oh, tienes razón! - exclamó Sheldon, mirando la hora de su reloj -, se me estaba casi olvidando.

- Bueno, nosotros también ya nos vamos...

- Los veré después, hasta luego. - dijo Sheldon, retirándose confiadamente en que ellos lo apoyarían para recuperar a Jenny de nuevo

- Creo que no podrá hacerlo. - dijo Tuck

- ¿Será posible recuperarla de nuevo?, ojala fuera que sí...

- Sí, yo también digo lo mismo.

Y así cada uno regreso a su hogar, esperando a que Jenny regresara pronto de nuevo a sus vidas...


	3. Sólo es tiempo

**Una sóla esperanza**

**Capítulo 3: Sólo es tiempo**

Después de que muchos creyeron de que xj-9 ya no era posible recuperarla de nuevo, aún había una esperanza para ella pero quizá sea la más difícil de todas...

Más tarde, después de regresar de la escuela, Sheldon aún planeaba cómo poder traerse a Jenny hasta su taller y recuperarla; no pensaba en otra cosa que en ella. Mientras tanto, los demas siguieron sus vidas "normales".

Y entonces fue por la noche en que Sheldon planeó la forma de entrar y llevarse a Jenny hasta su taller y el momento en que iría por ella. Sheldon se preparó, llevó el equipo que iba a utilizar y después fue en camino a "salvar" a Jenny...

Y, después de todo, pudo traerse a Jenny junto con sus planos maestros con la que fue creada. En fin, cuando Sheldon entró con Jenny cuidadosamente en su taller, donde a veces hace cualquier tipo de inventos "locos" y algo por el estilo, recostó a Jenny, con algo de ayuda, para mañana empezar a recuperarla. Mientras tanto, Sheldon miraba los planos maestros de xj-9 y atrás de él se encontraba ella.

- Nunca me van a dejar de sorprender ver estos planos - dijo Sheldon -, mañana tendré que comenzar. - mira su reloj - Sí, ya es algo tarde y nunca creí que tardaría mucho en traérmela hasta mi taller, esquivando todos los dispositivos de seguridad. Me gustaría empezar ahora mismo, pero mañana tengo que ir a la escuela. - voltea y se acerca a Jenny - Tengo que recuperarte y quisiera empezar hoy; pero no te preocupes, que yo te podré recuperar de nuevo.

Después Sheldon la cubrió con una manta pues no le gustaba mucho ver que Jenny solamente tenia cerrado sus ojos y que no respondiera y que se vea como si no tuviera nada. Y luego se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, al fin Sheldon empezó a trabajar con Jenny para recuperarla. Estaba decidido a hacer todo por ella y solamente tenía esa meta en mente. Sheldon estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo en recuperar a Jenny de nuevo y, unos minutos después, Brad lo interrumpe.

- ¿Vas a tratar de recuperar a Jenny?. - dijo Brad

- ¿Qué?. - dijo Sheldon interrumpiendo su labor, y luego se voltea para ver a Brad - Oh, hola, Brad, ¿porqué me interrumpes de esta manera?.

- Sheldon, la sra. Wakeman...

- ¿Otra vez? - dijo un poco molesto -; ¿qué no entienden de que yo podré recuperarla de nuevo?.

- Te entiendo, pero la dra. Wakeman ya lo intentó todo.

- Pero eso no quiere decir de que es posible recuperarla de nuevo.

- ¿Esa es Jenny, la que está atras de ti?. - dijo Brad moviéndose un poco para verla

- Sí y me estás interrumpiendo y hablándome de la dra. Wakeman; ¿acaso no crees que pueda recuperarla?.

- Bueno, no exactamente...

- Entonces por favor quisiera regresar a trabajar; tengo plena fe en que puedo recuperarla de nuevo. - dijo Sheldon volviendo a hacer lo que hacia

- Están bien. - dijo Brad, saliendo no de acuerdo

Y Sheldon regresó otra vez a estar solo para trabajar y volviendo a estar otra vez en calma, sólo silencio y con ella. Cuando Sheldon terminó, conectó a Jenny al generador, bajó el interruptor y espero a un lado de la pantalla que mostraría el status de xj-9, a que todo su trabajo pudieran recuperar a Jenny.

- Pronto Jenny estará otra vez de nuevo. - dijo Sheldon muy confiado

Y entonces la pantalla muestra finalmente el status reciente de xj-9.

- ¿Ah? - dijo Sheldon, extrañado -, esto no debería pasar; la volveré a conectar.

Y así Sheldon lo hizo, pero otra vez, al esperar el status de Jenny, mostró lo mismo: xj-9 aún no respondía.

- Porqué no enciende; no debería caer en el mismo error que Wakeman; ya debería haber respondido y salir juntos los dos. Realmente no sé en lo que estoy fallando.

Sheldon apagó el generador, desconectó a Jenny y luego se puso un rato a pensar porqué no pudo recuperar a Jenny en ese instante; y luego Sheldon se decidió a revisar de nuevo los planos maestros y reconstruir de nuevo a Jenny en lo que le haya faltado, prácticamente casi nada pero como quiera lo hizo; sin embargo, estaba ya algo cansado, pero eso no lo detuvo en poder recuperarla de nuevo...

Unas horas más tarde, cuando el cielo apenas se cubria de estrellas, otra vez interrumpen a Sheldon en su taller.

- Sheldon, ¿lo estás intentando?. - dijo Tuck, un poco triste desde la ventana

- Oh, Tuck, me sorprendes que hayas venido. - dijo Sheldon, volteándose para ver a Tuck

- Brad me contó que aún intentas recuperarla... haciendo caso omiso de lo que nos dijo la sra. Wakeman, especialmente a ti.

- Lo sé, pero aún Jenny es posible recuperarla de nuevo.

- Yo también quiero volver a ver a Jenny, pero, ¿no tomas en cuenta la cantidad de problemas en que puedes meterte al robar a Jenny?.

- ¿Robar? - dijo Sheldon, algo molesto -, ¿pero qué dices, Tuck?, yo no robé a Jenny del laboratorio donde se encontraba.

- ¿Entonces?; no me digas que se lo pediste a la sra. Wakeman.

- Por supuesto que no, Tuck, la tomé prestada por un rato y eso es todo lo que hice.

- Cómo que la tomaste prestada, ¿acaso le pediste permiso a la sra. Wakeman?.

- No, incluso no podrías comprenderlo, pero como quiera dejé una nota muy clara en el laboratorio, por si acaso.

- ¿Y qué decía la nota que dejaste?.

- ¿Verdad qué no comprendes?.

- O.o?.

- Tu aguda mente infantil no te permite conocer más allá.

- ¿Y con la nota está esterada la sra. Wakeman?.

- Para qué necesita enterarse; ella nunca estaría de acuerdo y por eso tomé esa decisión.

- ¿Y cómo fue eso que te escapaste con Jenny?.

- Tuck, haces demasiadas preguntas para tratarse de algo tan lógico ¬¬!.

- Oh, ¿qué es eso que está atrás de ti?. - preguntó Tuck, sorprendido y asustado un poco

- Tuck ¬¬!.

- Oh, por favor, esta pregunta y ya, y prometo no hacer más preguntas.

- Está bien, Tuck; es Jenny pero aún no está activada

- ¿Jenny?.

- Asi es.

- Ya no estará con nosotros. - dijo Tuck, bajando su mirada y triste

- Tuck, no digas eso, yo la intento recuperar.

- Ojalá pudiera creerlo, ojala pudiera simplemente pensarlo.

- Ay, Tuck, qué me dices de la prensa; he estado desconectado del mundo por unas horas y no sé si se hayan enterado de que Jenny aún no esta activada pero de que es posible recuperarla.

- Oh, nada y no quiero recordarlo.

- A mí tampoco me interesa lo que digan, yo estoy aquí para recuperar a Jenny.

- Ojala así sea.

- Y lo será después de todo. - regresa a hacer lo que hacia

- Oh, recuerdo una vez en que Jenny y yo fuimos un rato al parque...

- Tuck...

- ... y en es momento un monstruo nos sorprendió y nos quiso atacar...

- Tuck...

- ... y Jenny activa sus armas y luego...

- ¡Tuck!, ¿no tienes algo pendiente que hacer? ¬¬!.

- Pues... oh, tengo que ir al baño. - dijo Tuck, saliendo corriendo hacia su casa o... exacatamente al baño.

- Por fin se ha ido. - dijo Sheldon, luego voltea a ver a Jenny - Ahora la conectaré de nuevo al generador y estará lista.

Así pues, después de esperar un rato, Sheledon por fin ve en la pantalla el status de Jenny recientemente.

- ¿Aún no?, esto es tan extraño - dijo Sheldon, al ver el status -; ya debería haberse reactivada, ¿cómo es posible?.

Sheldon estaba ya muy cansado, no había descansado ni un minuto y todavía no podia recuperarla y por tanto tuvo que esperarse hasta el día de mañana para continuar intentando recuperarla.

- Oh, Jenny, - dijo Sheldon, mirando a Jenny - he intentado e he invertido todo mi tiempo en recuperarte, pero aún así no pierdo esa esperanza que me impulsa a seguir adelante. - la toma de una mano con mucho cariño - Pero yo prometo recuperarte, muchos no creerian en mí pero yo te recuperaré cueste lo que cueste y, también necesito que me ayudes para poder recuperarte de nuevo para que todo vuelva a ser normal como antes... todos te necesitamos, pero especialmente yo y prometo recuperarte... buenas noches, mi querida Jenny - le besa la mano y después la tapo con una manta

Y luego Sheldon se estiró un poco para recuperar energías y se dirigió para descansar un poco aún no muriendo su esperanza de recuperarla de nuevo.


	4. Realidad metálica

**Una sóla esperanza**

**Capítulo 4: **_**Realidad metálica**_

Al dia siguiente, después de que nuevamente Sheldon intentó varias veces a activar y recuperar a Jenny, otra vez la conectó al generador, bajo el interruptor y, pocos minutos después, la pantalla encargada muestra el status del sistema...

- No, no puede ser - dijo Sheldon, mirando el status del sistema -. Este es el 4° intento que he hecho y todavía no puedo reactivarla... - voltea y ve a Jenny - pero aún no pierdo mi esperanza y no me rendiré.

Sheldon había estado todo el día recuperando a Jenny y ya se notaba que andaba algo exhausto.

- ¿Todavía intentas recuperarla, Sheldon?. - preguntó Brad, quien estaba desde la ventana

- ¿Qué dices?. - voltea Sheldon

- Ya no va a responder; deberías aceptarlo como nosotros.

- Claro que no, aún tengo esperanza de recuperarla.

- ¿Cuál esperanza?, ¿el de haberla intentado reactivarla varias veces?.

- Aún así sigo fiel a ella y la recuperaré yo, Brad. Pronto Jenny volverá.

- Quizás, pero esta es la realidad. - pensó

- Por cierto, ¿cómo está Tuck? - regresa a su trabajo -; ayer estuvimos platicando de esto.

- No quisiera decírtelo; pero, al igual Tuck, ya todo es diferente.

- ¿Entonces quiere decir que se encuentra bien?.

- Él dice que esta bien, pero...

- ¿Pero qué?.

- Es muy difícil estar sin Jenny.

- Tengan algo de esperanza...

- Y la señora Wakeman ya lo ha dicho.

- Wakeman ¬¬!, ¿porqué no creen de que es posible recuperarla de nuevo?. Sólo hace falta fijarse bien en los detalles; no hay que basarse solamente en probabilidades y por eso tengo mucha confianza en recuperarla y estoy aquí recuperándola, ¿qué me dices, Brad?... ¿Brad?.

Sheldon voltea y ve de que Brad ya se había ido sin avisarle.

- Muy bien, háganle como quieran - dijo Sheldon, un poco molesto -; pero yo la traeré de regreso.

Entonces volveó a trabajar. Después otra vez la volvió a conectar al generador y, unos minutos después, la pantalla mostró el status del sistema...

- Ya la he revisado varias veces y todavía me muestra lo mismo - dijo Sheldon, mirando el status del sistema -. Esto definitivamente no puede ser.

De repente, Sheldon voltea y ve a Jenny unos instantes, y su esperanza en recuperarla empezaba a cambiar. Sheldon se quitó el sudor que tenía en su frente y luego desconectó a Jenny del generador y se quedó mirándola por unos segundos.

- ¿Porqué rayos no puedo recuperarte?; todo mi tiempo lo he invertido en ti y todavía no puedo volver a recuperarte. Pero mi esperanza todavía sigue con vida que incluso he prometido recuperarte para que la vida vuelva a ser como antes. ¡No me dejes nunca sólo, Jenny!, tú sabes que te amo y sin ti no se vuelve a vivir igual… mi mente comienza a aceptar de que nunca estaré otra vez a estar contigo, pero mi corazón se opone porque sabes que te amo, que te extraño y que te quiero, por esa razón aún no pierdo mi esperanza en recuperarte. Dirán de que esto es una locura pero yo estoy enfocada especialmente a ti y por eso no descansaré hasta recuperarte de nuevo y por lo menos tenerte en mis brazos, yo esperaré hasta que respondas.

Sheldon estaba decidido a que esta vez podría reactivar a Jenny después de varios intentos fallidos. Así que, aún cansado y exhausto, Sheldon revisó los planos maestros de nuevo y luego empezó otra vez a trabajar con Jenny en recuperarla.

Él seguía desconectado del mundo y no le importaba, ni le pasaba por su mente, de que la dra. Wakeman se enterara de que Jenny no estaba en su sitio; estaba decidido a aceptar las consecuencias, pero lo que lo motiva era Jenny y eso le fue suficiente para seguir adelante en recuperarla. También, estaba claro de que estaba ya muy cansado y fatigado, sin ganas de seguir adelante y de que tentaban rendirlo, pero algo en especial lo impulsaba a seguir y ustedes quizás lo sepan.

Eso fue respecto a un poco de Sheldon, en cuanto al mundo... bien... mejor no hablaré de contextos amplios... ya me lo imagino y por ahora está a salvo.

Más tarde, cuando Sheldon terminó, la volvió a conectar al generador y esperó.

Ya estaba a punto de anochecerse y el día se había pasado muy rápido. Sheldon tenía plena seguridad en que nada pudo haberle fallado y ahora mucho menos. Luego la pantalla mostró el status del sistema y Sheldon se acercó; y sin embargo, la realidad era diferente a la que anhelaba. Y entonces, como sabía que no debía haber fallado esta vez, la realidad hizo que lo desanimara. Ya había hecho todo por recuperarla y todavía Jenny no respondía.

- Porqué estas cosas deben de suceder - dijo Sheldon, con su cabeza agachada -. Estoy seguro de que ya lo he hecho todo y me gustaría saber porqué no responde, pero esta es la realidad, como decía Brad y los demás.

Sheldon, entristecido, miró a Jenny por unos instantes y su cuerpo no se movía, luego miró el interruptor para finalizar con sus intentos de recuperar a Jenny y Sheldon se acercó lentamente para poder apagar el generador y aceptar de que Jenny jamás regresaría. Sheldon todavía no desconectaba a Jenny del generador, sólo tenía su mano agarrando el interruptor, listo para poder apagarla y finalizar para siempre pero se espero un poco antes de poder apagarla.

- Ya todo terminará - se dijo Sheldon, con la cabeza agachada y agarrando el interruptor -; esta es la realidad y debes aceptarla, Sheldon. Creo que todo este tiempo no sirvió para nada, revisé los planos varias veces para encontrar el posible error del cual no podía recuperarte y lo intenté todo, aunque me duela decirlo al igual que Wakeman. Quizá yo también me convierta en el culpable de que Jenny no reaccionara, pero lo intenté y puse todo mi esfuerzo. Y ahora todo terminará cuando baje el interruptor.

Sheldon estaba convencido por fin de que ya no era posible recuperar a Jenny, estaba listo para bajar le interruptor y poner fin a esto, pero de repente el status del sistema cambia, del cual Sheldon no lo nota y sólo se queda agarrando el interruptor y pensando en que nunca volvería a ver a Jenny como antes. Entonces se empieza a oir unos ligeros movimientos metálicos.

- Ya tendré que aceptar de que nunca volveré a estar sin ti - dijo Sheldon, todavía agarrando el interruptor -; soy un tonto en haber creído hasta el final.

De repente, los movimientos metálicos se empiezan a oir más y ella apenas abre lentamente sus ojos, como si despertara de un largo sueño y como de nuevo empezando a vivir. Y luego xj-9 sólo se queda sentada y sobándose un poco su cabeza.

- Sí, soy un completo idiota, nunca debí creerlo.

Entonces Jenny apenas se da cuenta de que Sheldon hay se encontraba, al a verlo escuchado lo que decía; y entonces Jenny sólo se queda escuchándolo para comprender lo que pasaba.

- Sí, con tan sólo bajar el interruptor terminará. Soy un completo idiota, mi esperanza se extinguió rápidamente como el fuego y mis ojos empiezan a ver lo que pasa realmente y ahora te he fallado y mi precio es que nunca estaré más contigo.

- Ah... Sheldon...

- ¿Es la voz de mi corazón la que me dice que resista o estoy comenzando a alucinar?.

- Sheldon...

- Oh, están grande mi amor por ella que hasta puedo escucharla y que me llama, pero la realidad es otra.

- Sheldon...

- Todos tenían razón, no debí hacerlo y ahora también es mi culpa de que no haya podido recuperarte...

- ¡Sheldon!.

Sheldon por fin se da cuenta de que alguien le hablaba y de que su voz se parecía a la de Jenny; entonces, Sheldon volteó y pudo contemplar de que Jenny se había recuperado.

- ¿Eres tú, Jenny?. - dijo Sheldon, sorprendido y extrañado

- Sí, Sheldon, soy yo. - dijo la chica de metal, con alegría

- ¡Oh, Jenny, por fin estás bien! - dijo Sheldon, contento, y va corriendo a abrazarla -. ¿Cómo lo lograste?.

- ¿Lograr qué, Sheldon?.

- No importa, me alegra mucho poder verte como antes.

Jenny no comprendió a lo que Sheldon se refería, pero ella también estaba feliz de verlo; nunca lo había visto tan contento y también lo abraza.

- A mí también, Sheldon. Después de varios días, pensé que nunca más volvería - se dejan de abrazar -; pero, ¿porqué estoy aqui en tu taller?.

- Bueno... pues... al principio la dra. Wakeman intentó recuperarte pero no lo logró y entonces fue cuando yo me dispuse a recuperarte de nuevo.

- ¿Por eso estoy en tu taller?.

- Sí.

- ¿Y tú fuiste el único que pudo reactivarme de nuevo?.

- Bueno, creo que eso parece y, la verdad, nadie confiaba en mí, pero por poco te perdía para siempre.

- ¿Y lo hiciste todo por mí?.

- Jenny, eso es lo quería realmente por tí y no haría otra cosa que volverte a recuperar de nuevo.

- Oh, Sheldon.

Y entonces Jenny lo abraza con todo su cariño, estaba muy contenta y no sabía de que Sheldon haría esas cosas por ella.

- Pero... un momento... ¿cómo es que en este instante te activaras si no había ningún error en tu sistema?.

- No lo sé ni sé cómo le hiciste, pero ahora estoy contenta de verte de nuevo, Sheldon. - lo vuelve a abrazar, dejándose llevar

- Bueno, creo que ya no importará - dijo refiriéndose a los "errores" durante su intento en recuperarla -. Pero, Jenny - se dejan de abrazar -, ya por poco mi falta de esperanza haría que esto jamás sucediera, pero afortunadamente fue cuando apareciste de nuevo, activada. Me creía derrotado y que nunca iba a poder recuperarte de nuevo.

- Pero, Sheldon, todo eso ya pasó y ahora estoy de vuelta.

- Pero por poco ya casi te pierdo principalmente - la abraza

En ese instante, Jenny sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería y entonces también lo abraza.

- Comprendo, Sheldon, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Y también fue tan bueno lo que hiciste por mí que nunca lo voy a olvidar.

- ¿En serio?.

- Claro y estoy en deuda contigo. - se miran a los ojos - ¿Habrá alguna manera en que pueda agradecértelo?.

Sheldon se quedó pensando en varias cosas en ese momento y no sabía que contestarle; estaba quizá en la oportunidad más grande de su vida, en que por fin pudieran estar por siempre juntos, pero, viendo otras circunstancias todavía, se comportó modestamente.

- Anda, dime cómo podría agradecértelo.

- No es nada, Jenny, con simplemente verte como antes eso es suficiente para mí. Además, cualquier otro con mis conocimientos hubiese hecho lo mismo.

- Bueno, está bien, Sheldon, en verdad, muchas gracias - le besa la mejilla, quedándose Sheldon ruborizado y sonriendo -. Ahora tengo que regresar a ver a mi madre que ha de estar muy preocupada por mí y que también la extraño muchísimo.

- ¿Cómo?.

- Sí, vamos.

- Pero... Jenny...

Y entonces, Jenny agarra de la mano a Sheldon y se van para ver ahora a la dra. Wakeman. En el trayecto, un chico se encontraba jugando béisbol, cuando de pronto ve en el cielo a la chica de metal de nuevo y sólo se queda inerte ante su asombro.

Después, llegan a la habitación de Jenny...

- Jenny, ¿por qué llegamos a tu habitación?. - preguntó Sheldon, mirando la habitación.

- Como estuve varios días apagada, quise primero ver mi habitación si estaba como antes. Al parecer, todo está en orden - dijo echando un vistazo

Después, Jenny salió de su habitación por la puerta acompañado de Sheldon para poder encontrar a su madre. Tenía muchas ganas de verla de nuevo mientras que Sheldon sólo temía la reacción de la sra. Wakeman en verlo de nuevo.

- Espero que no se moleste cuando me vea de nuevo. - se dijo Sheldon, un poco preocupado

- ¿Qué dices, Sheldon?. - preguntó xj-9

- No, nada, Jenny.

- Bueno, por fin llegamos. - dijo muy contenta

Jenny entró al laboratorio pero Sheldon se quedó esperándola afuera. La sra. Wakeman se encontraba sentada revisando unos planos y entonces Jenny por fin la encuentra.

- ¿Mamá?. - dijo Jenny, contenta de verla

Al escuchar aquella voz, la sra. Wakeman se quedó algo sorprendida y entonces fue cuando volteó y vió de nuevo a xj-9.

- ¿Jenny?. - dijo la sra. Wakeman, sorprendida

- ¡Mamá, he vuelto!. - dijo abriendo sus brazos de alegría para abrazarla

- ¡Jenny! - dijo la sra. Wakeman, muy contenta de verla de nuevo, y corre para abrazarla con ese amor materno - Por fin, veo que mi querida hija se encuentra bien y que ha regresado.

- Estoy muy contenta de volver a estar contigo.

- Creí que ya no te volvería a ver y te extrañaba bastante, Jenny, pero gracias al cielo que regresaste como antes.

- Yo también te extrañé mucho, mamá, y ahora ya estamos de nuevo como antes. - se liberan del abrazo - Y, ¿sabes, mamá?, creo que deberíamos agradecérselo a Sheldon.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Sheldon?. - dijo cambiando su expresión

- Sí, está por allá. - señala el lugar

- Ay no, ya me vio que vine también. - murmuró Sheldon, preocupado y nervioso

- Ya veo. - dijo la sra. Wakeman en un tono seria, y va con Sheldon

- Oh no, se aproxima Wakeman, ¿qué debo hacer?, ¿qué debo decirle?. Conserva la calma, qué podría hacerte por... no, creo que no debería haber venido también.

- Eh... hola, Sheldon. - dijo la sra. Wakeman, algo seria

- Oh, buenas tardes, sra. Wakeman. - dijo algo nervioso

- Yo... siento mucho haber empezado la discusión contigo aquel día. - dijo hablando en serio

- Oh... este... no se preocupe, yo también siento haberla ofendido.

- Nunca pensé que podías recuperar a Jenny; realmente creo que te subestimé

- ¿Pero en verdad ya no está molesta conmigo?.

- Claro que no; quiero reparar el daño si lo he ocasionado.

- ¿Pero se dio cuenta de que tomé a Jenny sin su permiso hasta mi taller?.

- Al fin me doy cuenta de eso, nunca revisé el lugar donde xj-9 se encontraba y nunca pasó por mi mente ir a revisarlo, pero ya veo que recuperaste a xj-9.

- Oh, no hay porque agradecerlo - dijo Sheldon, un poco más aliviado -, creo que eso lo haría cualquiera con mis conocimientos.

- Creo que eso lo dudo... - dijo la sra. Wakeman, luego se acerca Jenny

- Mamá, me quedé revisando los planos que tenías, ¿de qué eran?, creo que era un nuevo diseño...

- Oh, xj-9, claro que no... – dijo con una sonrisa inocente

Luego, se oye que alguien habré la puerta y eran Brad y Tuck, que traía puesto una gorra de béisbol.

- ¿Jenny?. - dijo Brad, viéndola a unos pasos del laboratorio

- Esta vez no contestaré. - pensó Tuck

- ¿Brad?, ¿Tuck?. - dijo Jenny, contenta y corre hacia él y se reciben con un abrazo, mientras que Tuck sólo se queda atrapado entre Brad y Jenny y luego se libera de entre ellos

- ¿Puedo pedirle que me dé otro abrazo?. - pensó Sheldon, con una sonrisa inocente

- Me da mucho gusto volver a verte. - dijeron al mismo tiempo Brad y Jenny

- Siempre tuve la confianza de volver a verte de nuevo, Jenny, y que Sheldon lo lograría. - dijo Brad, muy contento

- Bueno, en verdad... - Brad le tapa la boca a su hermano

- ¿Cierto, Sheldon?. - preguntó Brad

- Claro ¬¬!. - contestó Sheldon

Y así todo volvió a ser como antes y, después de una pequeña charla, xj-9 y los chicos fueron hasta la habitación de Jenny donde platicaron un rato más antes de irse.

- Chicos, ¿sucedió algo en Tremorton mientras no estaba?. - preguntó la chica robot

- ¿A qué te refieres, Jenny?. - preguntó Tuck

- Si sucedió lo de siempre.

- Por fortuna no. - contestó Brad

- Menos mal...

- Tu habitación se ve igual que siempre, Jenny - dijo Tuck, echando un vistazo a la habitación -, qué bueno que la dra. Wakeman no lo cambió.

- Sí, es cierto - contestó Jenny -, pero... - un poco preocupada - ¡por Dios!, se me olvidaba lo de la escuela...

- No hay porque preocuparse, Jenny, - dijo Sheldon - si necesitas cualquier cosa sólo tienes que pedírmela.

- Como quiera lo de la escuela creo que no es lo más importante - dijo Brad, un poco serio y pensando en los exámenes que venían

- Oh, bueno - dijo Jenny -, mejor me relajaré un poco.

De repente suena, en la habitación, la alarma de amenazas y Jenny mira un monitor que se encontraba ahí cerca para ver la supuesta amenaza.

- Parece que de nuevo vienen a conquistar la Tierra. - dijo Brad, mirando la amenaza por la pantalla

- Siempre vienen extraterrestres de ese tipo y como quiera yo los acabo - dijo Jenny -, mejor me apresuro, los veré más tarde, chicos. - y xj-9 sale volando por la ventana hacia el espacio mientras que los chicos sólo la ven alejarse desde la ventana a xj-9

- Ve contra ellos, Jenny. - dijo Brad.

- Será una larga pelea por la Tierra, supongo. - dijo Tuck

- Pero Jenny, en verdad, es la mejor de todas. - dijo Sheldon - Ahora espero si más al rato podamos ir yo y Jenny a Mezmers - pensó - y espero que ya no suceda lo mismo, en verdad todavía no sé cómo pude reactivar a Jenny en ese momento... bueno... quién sabe... pero por ahora ella ya está aquí de nuevo y mi amor por ella todavía vive. - pensó un poco fantaseando

En fin, Jenny por fin llega al espacio y ve a la gran flota extraterrestre y el líder de la flota, por medio de una pantalla, ve a xj-9 de regreso.

- Adelante, ya estoy lista para acabarlos de nuevo. - dijo Jenny, preparada para defender a la Tierra

- Oh, xj-9 está de regreso - dijo el líder extraterrestre, viéndola por una pantalla - . No puedo creer que me haya tardado tanto para conquistar éste mundo.

- Señor, ya estamos listos para atacar. - dijo un extraterrestre que operaba unas máquinas de control

- Muy bien, avísele a las flotas. Esta vez espero que no sea como la batalla de antes, donde terminé con toda la defensa terrestre y que sólo me faltaba esa robot que vino de repente contra mí y mis flotas y quedé derrotado por aquel momento... sí, espero no caer en el mismo error y que no se repita lo mismo. - se ríe malévolamente

Y entonces la batalla comienza, esperando a que el final no sea como la otra vez, donde casi terminaba todo y para siempre...

Fin

**Bien, este ha sido mi primer fic de "**_**My life as a teenage robot**_**". Pues sé que en este fic hubo un poco o algo de romance, que la verdad soy totalmente pésimo para esto pero se trataba de un fic Angst, lo cual me gusta más escribir y espero que nadie se haya ofendido. Y bien, el final no me salió como yo he esperaba pero, en fin, espero que este fic les haya gustado.**


End file.
